Black Jack: Ace of Skulls
by Sonic1000
Summary: After the events of Black Jack 21, the Hydra Organization is left in shambles. Just when Black Jack thought his life was back to 'normal', A new Phoenix rises out of the ashes, and he's a demon. A demon in an angel's robe. Can Black Jack stop the ace and defeat the new virus specifically designed to outmatch him?
1. Introduction

_**This is an introduction to a series I am going to write called Black Jack: The Ace of Skulls. Please let me know if I should continue. I had finished watching the Black Jack OVA, Black Jack the Movie, Black Jack, and Black Jack 21 animes and movies. In my personal opinion, I liked the OVA series much better; but I also really loved the storyline of the Black Jack 21 anime. So, I logged on to fanfiction to see what had already been written of the dark doctor. Sadly, there isn't much. So, laugh if you want, I am going to do my best to fill it up! Black Jack is such a well-developed character, and is one of Osamu Tezuka's most well-known anime and manga series. Shouldn't it stand to reason that it should also have a fairly large fanfiction base? I also ask anyone who knows about this character: write about him! As long as you have seen the OVA or 21 series, it isn't too hard to get his attitude down. Remembering his values is the hardest, and then there is also the possibility of making him sort of OC. For anyone that doesn't know about him yet, his anime can be a bit corny at times, but because of Osamu Tezuka's experience in the medical field before creating this wonderful character I can confidently state: this man is **_**awesome**_**. Dark and kinda creepy, but awesome. This is my first Black Jack fanfiction, so whish me luck! Most Black Jack and most other characters and settings all belong to Osamu Tezuka and Tezuka Productions, enjoy.**_

**White Death**

Dr. Kuroo Hazama; if not now, then soon to be, the greatest surgeon in the world. His skill is legendary, his fees well known. The very existence of this man challenges all the greatest medical societies of the world. By now, most know of his tragic past, and the organization that had started it all. The Hydra has long since been disbanded; their leader, Zen Mantoku dying honorably. But what ever happened to Renka, Mantoku's daughter? It is known that she had survived, but not much else is known after that.

It is also not known how much medical knowledge or experience she has. Luckily, she has very little. But, that doesn't mean that Mantoku didn't have anyone with medical experience working for him before that Renka had not known. There was one that she knew very well. They were in an affair when all that had transpired took place. Renka may have been mellowed by Black Jack's selfless kindness, but the man was not. He had a name once, but had forgotten it in his jealousy of the dark doctor. This man believed himself to now be one with an essence that governs over the time that everyone has left before their natural death.

The man had never been searching for eternal life. In fact, the virus was perfectly safe when it was used to power the artificial organs. This man had been the one who had jeopardized the entire organization. He wanted to create the ultimate disease. One that would be a match for the world's best surgeon. It took Black Jack mere minutes to find the cure for Phoenix Disease. This man wanted a virus that could take on the doctor almost hand-to-hand. One that he could control.

But this man wanted more than that. This man wanted the dark doctor to hate him with every fiber of his being. He wanted the doctor to find pleasure in seeing him dead. He wanted Black Jack to hate him so much, he would refuse to operate on him under any circumstances, should the time come. He wanted Black Jack to know that just as he wanted to save people, the man wanted to kill; and he wanted to win. The man wanted despair and hopelessness to register on that hideously scarred face of his.

This man wanted Black Jack to know that he was the opposite of everything that Black Jack stood for. For his patients, Black Jack stood for hope, for life, a dark angel. This man wanted Black Jack to think of him as defeat, death, a light devil. For that reason, this man had a smooth, clean-shaven face that appeared open and kindly. The man wore a completely white suit and, if needed, wore a short white coat with fur on the inside. He made sure to always keep a smile plastered on his face, as long as he could remember, that smile never left his face. His teeth were perfect, his breath smelled of mint, and he wore a very light musk.

The man was insanely rich, and charged people very little to kill whomever they asked with biological means. His weapons of choice were needles filled with deadly bacteria; grenades that, upon explosion, would release highly contagious viruses into the air; and, his favorite, his own genetically engineered parasite. He had a pen that was loaded with just about three eggs. He pressed the top to launch a parasite straight at his unsuspecting victim. The parasite had no preferences, it would move on contact with outside air. This made it extremely difficult to extract. The parasite looked like a hideous worm with eight short stubby legs and a mouth like a lamprey. It was capable of tunneling through human flesh.

All could kill within a week. Of the three, the parasite was deadliest. He also carried a cane with him, everywhere he went. The cane had a needle at the bottom that would shoot out of a sealed compartment and inject the host with a very effective carcinogen. Despite all these things, the man made sure to appear every bit as happy and carefree as he could be. He had given himself a name that would suit his position. At first he supposed it could be 'white something', but then he realized; he was not Black Jack's opposite, as much as he would have liked to be. He was his end, he was his fate.

To accommodate for these given circumstances, he found that being the opposite just was not enough. He was more than that. Black Jack was dead to him, the world underneath his feet. It was only a matter of time. He was death, he was despair, he was a demon in angel's clothing. The man decided his name would from now on would be Blank Ace. A true card. He was not a kind jack, he was a merciless win, an ace of skulls. The world was ahead of him. The man chuckled. The world would soon be too sick to stay in the race, he could wait. For now, he accepted clients, gained popularity. Soon, the world would be ripe for the picking, he didn't want to miss it.

_**Tell me if I should continue, if it's a 'yes' this will probably the introduction.**_


	2. 1: Dr White

_**I guess people DO find the idea intriguing... Well, guess I had better start writing, then. Please enjoy this first chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1: Dr. White**_

**Aboard the Sky Hospital**

It was his dream to travel around the world, healing the poor sick people who could not afford the prices at their local hospitals, or lacked any sort of hospital whatsoever. Being able to get to places faster than the infamous doctor Black Jack ever could was just an added bonus. At the moment, he was performing a large bowel resection to rid the host of a new form of parasite. It was a particularly aggressive form of tapeworm, and one that would almost certainly require an accompanying colostomy. "Steady the platform." Dr. White called to one of his assistants. The man scrambled for the controls, knowing full well who had given the orders. Before long, the platformed moved to accommodate the bucking of the plane, making everything on the platform stock still. Dr. White initiated the incision. Suddenly, to everyone's disbelief, the man's stomach opened up on it's own. The patient woke up, and despite the tranquilizer given to him shortly before, he started to scream in pain. Clear, long, sticky tenrils flowed quickly out of the bleeding gash wound. They latched on to the bare skin of Dr. White's assistants, infecting them as well. Before long, almost everyone in the room dropped unconscious to the floor, except him.

Dr. White had remained untouched._ What on earth is going on here?! What are these_ _monsters_? He noticed more tendrils coming out of the now dead patient, some form of parasite coming to claim HIS body as well. Dr. White placed the entire room in quarantine and ran out the door, cursing the whole way._ What kind of tapeworm acts as if it's part of a horror movie?_ They were horrifyingly enlarged, but the doctor managed to ascertain the identity of the killer parasites through the lone window into the operation room."What a shame for those people, wouldn't you say? Hmm, Dr. White?"

He gasped in surprise. Dr. White turned around, but there was no one there. Suddenly, a man in a white suit appeared out of nowhere with a cocky smirk on his face. "Yes, I am the one responsible for this masterpiece. Allow me to introduce myself: I am the new plague of humankind, I am myself a disease that cannot be cured. I am The Blank Ace, Dr. Black Jack's demise. You see how quickly my pets slaughtered your pitiful assistants? Picturesque, wouldn't you say?" The entire time he spoke, his voice dripped with the sound of euphemism. Dr. White would not have it.

"Do you think this is some sick game? Those people all died because of you! Because of you, those people died in a cold white room, in seething pain, being eaten alive. You monster! You let them die!"

The man watched over the corpses with a loving gaze "I did. I let them die, because my children needed sustenance. Have you ever cared when one of your patients died, Dr. White; or have you ever loved anyone? That is how I feel about my creations, all I see are bags of nourishment. Flatworms, viruses, bacteria, everything that causes disease and discomfort; they are my children. All of them. My beautiful children." The Blank Ace tipped his head back and laughed in a dark, harsh way. A laugh that clawed at the spine and twisted the stomach in painful convulsions of pure fear. Dr. White took a step back. The crazed man suddenly barked out into a maniacal laughter that thundered in the empty corridor, the sheer force of the sound causing Dr. White to trip and fall back against the door that led to the horribly gruesome scene of tapeworms quickly devouring the corpses of the patient and what used to be his assistants. "Tapeworms are not usually capable of something so drastic, but I just happened to be a member of a since collapsed secret society involving some of the world's best doctors. You can guess the rest of the story, I'm sure."

A thick snake of cold crawled slowly up the doctor's spine, harshly melting into the crevices of his brain. Dr. White made a move to get up, but stopped abruptly. He felt a wet sensation under the palms of his hands. Up until now, the doctor was able to keep his body under control, but now a wave of shivers gently pulsed through him. He knew what lay under his hands. The worms were forcing their way through the door, trailing thick, oily red streams of blood with them. The tapeworms crowded around the madman like a puppy would answer its master's call. The scene was curiously horrifying to watch. Like watching king cobras slithering toward you, venom dripping from their fangs. blurry smears of blood were strewn all over the floor, marking where the monstrous tapeworms had been. "You're not getting away with this. No matter what you do, I'll have the authorities hunting you down. You have to sleep, eat, drink, and use facilities just like any human being. You won't get far."

"You seem to misunderstand. I am a _literal_ plague of humanity. I am the world's first human illness. Well, at least I will be soon enough" the man said this as if a teacher was talking to a promising student that was close to figuring out the answer to a difficult question.

Dr. White was disgusted "you take that rotten brain of yours and get off the Sky Hospital! You don't even deserve to stand in this room!" To the doctor, the Blank Ace was an obvious lunatic with no comprehension whatsoever of what he had just done.

With a cocky smile and a "as you wish" the man and his hideous hounds disappeared before his very eyes. Dr. White desperately looked around the room, trying to figure out where he had gone. "Where are you dammit? Show yourself!" the doctor stopped, however, once he felt a cold tendril slide over his left hand. He spun around, recoiling as if he'd been shocked. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" The doctor's breathing sped up, his heart began beating more rapidly, he could feel adrenaline running through his veins like oil lit on fire. Whenever he felt the slimy creatures, Dr. White would violently spin around to find nothing. Over and over this happened, until the doctor's energy was used up. It happened once more before Dr. White leaned over, hands on his knees, desperately panting for air.

"I am a plague" Dr. White froze. "I am a disease, illness, affliction" it was a whisper in the air. A cold, cruel laugh echoed near silently through the corridor. "Tell me Dr. White, did you ever hear of the superhuman virus? The one that Black Jack almost fell to? Can you put two and two together? Hmm? The Hydra Organization and Moira Virus, what could have happened in those labs concerning those two that could have led to me?" Dr. White ran for the control panels. "I can make myself noticeable to the scanners, you know." To make his point, the Sky Hospital put the room behind him in quarantine just as he exited it. The sliding door closed just behind his heels. Dr. White only ran faster.

"I don't know what you are, or what you have to do with those hideous illnesses" the doctor screamed "but I WILL put a stop to you on this ship!"

"Getting cocky now, are we?" Just as Dr. White entered the control room, the door closed on the back of his shoe. The doctor pulled it out and dashed for the control panel. He typed furiously, trying to bring up a live scan of the room so that he could see any foreign particles that entered the room with him. Just as he was about to call the scan for viruses up, a fist materialized and connected with his nose. Dr. White hit the ground with a bloody, bruised nose and a nasty headache. "All this waiting has gotten me tired. If you want to know so badly" the Blank Ace materialized before him "why don't I just show you." Blank Ace finished calling up the scan and allowed the doctor to see the results. They were horrifying. A cloud of viruses showed up where the crazed man stood, next to Dr. White. "Go on" the thing smiled "call up more." Dr. White called up more scans. Bacteria, fungi, prions, parasites, even biologically manufactured pathogens; all came up with the same result.

The doctor's irises dilated, he could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing. The man was impossible. The man _was _illness. "You aren't human" he backed away slowly.

"It took you long enough to find half the answer" the man smirked "actually, I am one hundred percent human, and virus, and bacteria, and whatever other thing you want me to be." The Blank Ace casually strolled up to the spooked doctor "even nothing at all." The man put an arm around the doctor, as if they were very good friends and had known each other for a long time. Dr. White shoved him away, only for his hands to go right through him.

"What are you?"

The Blank Ace laughed harshly "that's for another time. Find Black Jack, and tell him he has a new patient: the world." Then the man disappeared for good, leaving Dr. White to clean up the bloody murder and unlock the entire Sky Hospital, which had gone completely into lockdown. There were many questions swirling around in the doctor's head; but he knew, or rather hoped, he would get some answers through only one person. The crazed man's top target. _I have to find Dr. Black Jack._


End file.
